


hm2

by PerpetualSituation



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSituation/pseuds/PerpetualSituation





	hm2

It's honestly nothing out of the ordinary for Bianca to walk into the living room and find Zach and Jacob in a compromising position.

She's found them spooned together on the couch during a movie, she's walked in on Zach helping Jacob get dressed in the long weeks when he had to wear the neck brace, .... Not to mention the memorable occasion of finding Jacob sitting on the bathroom counter, Zach standing between his legs, wearing one rubber glove and dying Jacob's mustache. It's par for the course that some weird stuff happens in their house.

This time, she's wandered into the living room to present them with dinner choices. She's narrowed it down to two places -- the guys are shit at making decisions -- and looks up to find Jacob flat on his back with his legs hanging off the couch and Zach straddling his waist. Zach's hands are fisted in Jacob's sweatshirt at the shoulders and his head is buried somewhere by Jacob's neck. Their hoodies are riding up, the material bunched up around their heads 

Bianca snorts and shakes her head. Impromptu wrestling matches break out multiple times a day; at the top of the stairs, in the laundry room, out on the balcony. Jacob has pulled Zach out of his chair in the middle of dinner to engage in their weird head-butting ritual right on the kitchen floor. They haven't noticed her yet so Bianca pulls out her phone to take a video, because you can never have enough solid physical evidence of the stunted maturity levels of your supposed adult boyfriend and his supposed adult roommate. Or something. 

Bianca slowly moves around to the front of the couch for a better angle. Jacob's squirming underneath Zach--while she watches, he finally gets a good handful of material and tries to yank Zach off by his hood. Zach grunts as the collar pulls against his neck, but he just locks his arms down tighter and doesn't budge an inch. Jacob tries a different tactic, pulling his right arm back in to try and shove against Zach's chest. But Zach still has Jacob’s left arm pinned and Bianca knows Jacob doesn't have a chance one-handed.

Jacob snakes his arm back out and down to Zach's side. He’s either trying to hit him or tickle him, but it doesn’t matter. Bianca bites her lip to hold in a laugh at his flailing. It doesn't look like he's trying very hard, really, and then Zach does something that has Jacob pushing at his shoulder again. Head-butts him, maybe? Bites him? Jacob tries one more time to get his hand in towards Zach's face, but Zach growls and pins Jacob's bicep with his forearm. It's kind of hot, if Bianca's being completely honest with herself. Jacob bends his arm to clutch at the back of Zach's head, and Bianca can hear him now, gasping in a fit of giggles. She rolls her eyes at that; Jacob lapses into giggles almost hourly. She stops the recording.

"I think he's got you pinned," she says dryly, announcing her presence as she settles into the armchair across from them. Jacob squeaks. His hand tightens on Zach's head and he starts to thrash a little bit, but Zach pushes his arm tighter to the couch cushion and his knees tighten around Jacob's hips, holding him fast.

"I think she's right," Zach agrees. He turns to look at Bianca, his temple against Jacob's forehead to hold him down. "Hey, babe," he adds.

"Hi." She smiles at him, indulgent. "What exactly are you two doing?"

"Wrestling?" It comes out quietly, almost like a question. His voice cracks.

Bianca can't keep from laughing. "Wrestling? Sure you are." Maybe it started as wrestling, but she’s calling bullshit. Zach is still looking at her, smirking now.

"We are," Jacob insists, his voice muffled into Zach's cheek.

"Uh huh," Bianca says mildly. "I would have to disagree. I've seen less foreplay in a Sean Cody video."

This time, Jacob chokes on a gasp and starts coughing. Zach doesn't seem to notice--doesn’t move, just raises his eyebrows at her. She just smiles wider, a little sleazy. Zach sits back, moves like he's going to disentangle himself from Jacob and get up. Bianca waves a hand.

"Don't stop on my account," she says. Zach looks at her a little incredulously, and after a beat she adds, "Please, go right ahead." She relaxes back, her legs crossed, her arms sprawled out on the arms of the chair. Zach's giving her a considering look now, and she's content to wait. Jacob's looking kind of panicked. He’s glancing between Bianca's face and Zach's, still trapped by Zach's hands, but slack in his grip.

Bianca knows that Zach's been with guys before, and he knows that she finds the thought of him with guys really fucking hot. She's told him that she'd be on board with him hooking up, as long as she could be there--participating or not, she's not picky. She also knows that he has a thing about Jacob.

Zach will be the first to complain loudly about Jacob's mess, his loud music, his picky eating, or his weird superstition about washing his toques. But Bianca can see that he's happier since Jacob's been around, and Zach only lodges those complaints in public, usually when Jacob's within earshot. Privately, Bianca hears hours of stories about what Jacob and the other kid, Scheifele, get up to on the road. Zach gushes about Jacob's skills on the ice, his willingness to ask for help, eagerness to prove himself. Jacob can make Zach laugh at the drop of a hat, and Bianca knows Zach loves having him around, especially when she has to travel for soccer. More often than not it’s the three of them hanging out at home, and it hardly ever feels like it’s Jacob’s intruding. Sure, he makes the occasional “third wheel” joke, but Bianca loves having him around too, honestly. Somehow the guy’s carved out a space for himself in their life while she wasn’t looking.

It doesn't hurt that Jacob's hot. Nice blue eyes and that ridiculous hockey ass. And regardless of the crush he harbors, she knows Zach would never compromise his relationship with Jacob for anything, that he'd never do anything that Jacob wasn't one hundred percent on board with. So she sits back and waits, and puts it all in Zach's hands. He seems to decide that she's serious, and turns his gaze back on Jacob. Jacob just stares back up at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

Zach leans back down to the position she found them in, hood still on, and covering Jacob completely. She can hear him talking to Jacob quietly. She has no idea what he's saying, but it makes her wonder if the two of them have talked about this before. She files that away to ask him about later. Jacob's hand is back on Zach's head, clenching and un-clenching against his hood. Zach talks to him for a good few minutes, and she can see Jacob's head moving underneath him, can hear the muffled sounds of him talking back. She leaves them to it and thoroughly checks out Zach's ass straining against his jeans while she waits. She smiles. Her boyfriend has the most slammin' bod.

All of a sudden, whatever Jacob's saying abruptly cuts off into a stifled moan. Bianca looks back up to where their heads are bent together, and it looks as though nothing has changed, but then Zach's head tilts a little and Jacob moans again.

Okay, so this is happening. Bianca can work with that. Now that Zach's made his intentions clear and gotten Jacob at least a little warmed up, he pulls back a bit to look at Bianca. She smirks at him and he leers back, so she gives him a little nod like, get on with it already. And he does.

Zach sits up and pulls off his hoodie, leaving his t-shirt ridden up in its wake. He reaches down and uses one had to slide Jacob's hood back off his head, threading his fingers through Jacob’s mussed up hair. The other hand he slides down to Jacob’s neck, and rubs circles into the soft skin with his thumb. Jacob’s hands lay limp by his head where Zach left them. Zach leans down the rest of the way to finally meet Jacob's lips in a kiss. It's close-mouthed, careful. Zach pulls away to press kisses to Jacob's chin, his cheekbones, his jaw, before bringing their lips together again once, twice, and starting the circuit again. Jacob is calm beneath him, dazed and pliant and taking whatever Zach is giving him. It's so beautiful it nearly takes Bianca's breath away. Jesus, if this is her reaction to a few PG kisses, she can only imagine how the rest of the night will go. She hitches in a breath. Zach hears it, naturally, and smiles against Jacob's mouth.

"Alright," he says, sitting up. He taps Jacob's side. "Time to wake up and join the party. Come on, off," he orders, plucking at Jacob's hoodie. He reaches back to pull his own t-shirt over his head. Jacob blinks at him, then scrambles to catch up, twisting awkwardly, his hips still caught between Zach's knees. He manages to pull off his own hoodie and t-shirt, but then he can't quite seem to figure out what to do with his hands when confronted with so much skin.

Zach laughs. "It's not rocket science, idiot," he says fondly, and grabs Jacob's shoulders, pinning him like he had been before Bianca showed up. "Come on, you were trying to throw me off. So throw me off," he challenges.

That seems to be all the encouragement Jacob needs before he reaches in to shove at Zach's chest again.

"That's more like it," Zach murmurs, and then promptly blows a raspberry into Jacob's neck. Jacob bursts out laughing and squirms harder, and Bianca knows there's no way he can get enough power behind his shoving when he's laughing like that. She smiles and shakes her head. 

Now that Jacob's alert and engaged, Zach gets back to the kissing. He leans in around Jacob's flailing arms to steal short, hard kisses. He presses Jacob back into the cushions and lingers longer and longer each time. Jacob starts to hum into each kiss, and his hands move down to clutch at Zach’s sides, pulling him closer now. Jacob’s neck strains upwards, chasing Zach’s mouth, trying to get him to stay for good. Zach indulges him on the next kiss, letting go of Jacob's arms in favor of cradling his face in his hands. Jacob immediately slides his own hands up Zach's back and rubs into his shoulder blades. Zach moves his fingertips down Jacob's neck…over his chest…across his ribs…and he suddenly pinches Jacob's sides. Jacob jerks in his grip and laughs against his mouth, which is apparently the opening Zach was looking for. He slips his tongue into Jacob's mouth and Jacob's laugh breaks off into a moan.

Zach seems to be getting impatient with the angle they're at--he's still hunched over Jacob's torso and Bianca knows how much he loves skin on skin contact. Jacob's holding him in with a hand on the back of his neck, but Zach breaks the hold and clambers off of Jacob, standing up next to the couch. Jacob makes a noise in protest and full on pouts up at Zach, which just makes Zach laugh. He reaches down and slaps the side of Jacob's leg.

"All the way up, dude. My back can't take much more of that."

Jacob scrambles to swing his legs up so he's sprawled along the length of the couch, and looks expectantly up at Zach.

"Much better," Zach tells him, and lays back down, half on top of Jacob and half wedged against the back of the couch.

Zach has the perfect couch for making out, Bianca thinks. It's a long enough sectional that they're stretched all the way out and still have plenty of room down by their feet, and the cushions are wide enough for two hockey players to fit comfortably side by side. With Zach wedged in the way he is, there's probably room enough for her to fit on Jacobs other side, if she wanted to. She does kind of want to, eventually, but this is Zach's show right now, and it's a good one. So instead she uncrosses her legs, settles one hand on her stomach, and sits back to enjoy.

Zach's deepening the kisses now, licking into Jacob's mouth in a steady rhythm. Jacob's head is resting on one of Zach's arms, while his free hand rubs up and down Jacob's chest, from his neck all the way to the waistband of his pants. Jacob is still clutching at Zach's shoulders and keeps letting out soft, needy moans between kisses. As Bianca watches, Zach works a thigh between Jacob's and bears down on what must be a rapidly-growing hard-on. Jacob breaks away with a groan and his head rolls to the side as his hips roll up. Zach starts sucking on Jacob's neck while Jacob rides his thigh, and Bianca sees his fingers start to dip under Jacob's waistband on every pass, just teasing. When her eyes move back up to where he's working over Jacob's neck, Zach is looking directly at her. She squirms a little in her seat. Damn, her man is talented. They continue their stare-down as Jacob's breathing gets faster and harsher. Zach doesn't stop licking and sucking on Jacob's neck, and Bianca feels her own breathing pick up.

Zach must decide he doesn't want this to end with Jacob coming in his pants, so he breaks Bianca's gaze with a wink and moves his hand up to Jacob's chest, his mouth to Jacob's ear. He must bite that too, because Jacob shudders. Bianca blinks.

"What do you want?" Zach asks, low and rough, but loud enough for Bianca to hear.

"I, uh -- I…" Jacob gasps. He's probably distracted by the finger Zach has tracing around his nipple.

"Focus, Jacob," Zach says. Then Zach moves his thigh and -- and replaces it with his hand, gripping Jacob's cock hard.

Jesus.

Bianca doesn't know how that's supposed to help Jacob focus, but for some reason it does. He lets out a shaky breath and looks at Zach. When he speaks, though, his voice is steady.

"Want you to fuck me."

Oh god.

Zach smiles and starts working Jacob nice and slow through his pants. Bianca can't take it anymore and moves her hand up to play with her nipple. She doesn't know if she's going to get in on that, but she's definitely getting off either way.

"Alright," Zach says, rewarding Jacob with a kiss. "First I'm going to blow you." Bianca throws her head back against the chair and groans. She sees Jacob jerk, like he forgot she was there. Maybe he did--Zach can be quite the distraction. Zach most assuredly did not forget she was there. He's looking at her again, smirking. The fucker.

Zach starts sucking his way down Jacob's body, working Jacob's pants open one-handed as he goes. He scoots back to kneel between Jacob's legs and tugs his pants and briefs down his hips and then all the way off. Zach runs his hands up and down the cut of Jacob's hips, considering his dick. It's a nice dick, fat and flushed dark red up against the pale skin of Jacob's stomach. Jacob gets up on an elbow, craning his head to watch. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. He's still panting a little. Zach leans down to breathe over the head of Jacob's cock, then bypasses it to nose at his balls. Jacob throws his head back.

"Mmmpff."

"Little keyed up, aren't we?" Zach says against the soft skin of Jacob's thigh. He looks over at Bianca, now palming her breast and biting her lip. "Maybe you could help him relax?" Bianca lets out a breath. Finally.

"Love to."

She gets up from the chair and sees Jacob's wide eyes on her. She feels like she's late to the party so she loses her shirt on the way to the couch. She stops next to Jacob's head, in just her bra and yoga pants. She hooks her thumbs under the waistband and peels them slowly down her legs, making sure to give Jacob a good view of her cleavage if he wants it, and Zach a great look at her ass. She's wearing a lacy black thong underneath.

"Good god," Zach breathes, and she smiles to herself. Then she reaches down and runs a hand through Jacob’s hair, scratching over his scalp.

"Mind if I sit?"

He shakes his head.

Bianca holds his head up with her grip on his hair and sits against the arm of the couch, bringing Jacob's head back down to rest in her lap. She cards her fingers through his hair.

"That's better, now, isn't it?" she croons. Jacob's looking up at her, his eyelids fluttering.

"Mhmm."

She smiles down at Zach. "Go ahead, babe."

Zach gets an absolutely wicked look in his eye right before he licks a solid stripe up Jacobs dick, and swallows him down. Jacob keens.

 

*****then some more...blow job stuff idk and then they somehow decide bianca should ride jacob’s face while zach blows him. somewhere in this sequence bianca loses her bra******  
She stands up and grabs a pillow to put beneath Jacob's head. He's looking up at her with glazed-over eyes. Zach has stopped moving, just sucking lazily on the head of Jacob's dick. Bianca takes ahold of Jacob's wrist and brings his hand between her legs, where she's still wearing the thong, now thoroughly wet. She rubs his index finger softly along the material.

"You want them on or off?"

His breath hitches just a little. She holds his eyes and his hand as he swallows.

"On."

She smiles.

"Good answer."

She swings a leg over his shoulder to straddle him, and when she looks down his eyes are still on her face.

"You want it?" she asks, just to be a tease. He nods. "Better make it good then, babe." At that he breaks her gaze, instead considering the pussy he's got right up in his face. He certainly looks like he wants it. Both of his hands come up to settle on her hips, his thumbs brushing along the thin fabric clinging there. He tugs down gently, asking. She hums her approval and lowers herself down so she's close enough for him to reach. He noses along her underwear and gives her a hard lick from cunt to clit. Then he pulls harder at her hips, making her laugh.

"Okay," she says, "Let me know if you need a breather." And she settles more of her weight right down onto his mouth. He moans like he means that's more like it and dives right in.

Jacob licks her all over--up and down, stopping to circle her clit, giving her teasing pressure and lapping around the flimsy fabric that's barely covering her cunt. Every once in a while he opens his mouth to cover as much as he can and just suck, making her thighs shake. He doesn't let up.

Bianca drops her head forward, eyes squeezed shut, her hips making small movements to counter what Jacob's giving her.

"You giving him...as good head...as he's giving me?" she pants at Zach. It's hard to pay attention to anything other than Jacob's talented tongue sliding everywhere he can reach, licking her up as fast as she's leaking. She glances over her shoulder to see Zach jacking Jacob on pace with the way her hips are moving.

"Nah babe, too good a show to miss," he grins. This angle definitely gives him a spectacular view of her ass. "You gonna get her off, Trouba?" He asks, and speeds up his hand. "I'm gonna put my mouth back on your dick, and I want you to make her come. You don't get fucked until I see her legs clenching around that pretty head of yours, got it?" Jacob moans and it vibrates into her pussy, making Bianca moan louder.

"Fuck, yeah," she pants. "Do it."

Just as Bianca's watching Zach start sucking Jacob off in earnest again, Jacob manages to nose aside her underwear and slide his hands up her torso to roll both her nipples in his fingers.

"Fu--uuuuuhhhh," she groans and throws her head back. "Yeah, just like that."

She's gasping and riding his tongue hard as he fucks it up into her. She goes to bring a hand down to her clit but Jacob pushes it away and starts rubbing it with his thumb instead. She grinds her hips harder and with one more flick of his tongue she's coming, shaking hard and trying to hold herself up as it rolls through her. Jacob keeps working his tongue and his hand as she rides it out, finally slowing and just giving her pressure to rub against as she comes down. When her orgasm has quieted to a pleasant background buzz she climbs off and settles herself between him and the back of the couch, pressed along his side. She leans up for a kiss, pressing their bare chests together and chasing the taste of herself in his mouth. Jacob's still worked up, panting hard and squirming under Zach's ministrations. Bianca licks as much of herself from him as she can and then sits up and moves towards Zach.

"C'mere." She drags him off Jacob's cock by his hair and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s sloppy; Zach's lips are slick with spit and pre-come and Bianca can still taste herself, licked from Jacob's mouth. Zach bites down on her bottom lip and traces behind her teeth with his tongue. He hums into her mouth and then slides down to suck on her neck. She looks down to where he's still drawing Jacob off slowly, almost absently. Jacob has his head thrown back, biting his lip, but his eyes are open and on them.

"Hey, Zach?" Bianca runs her fingers along the shell of his ear.

"Mmmm?" His teeth scrape across her collarbone. She pulls his face up to whisper against his lips.

"I'm going to the bedroom for lube and a condom. I came on his face, now I want to see him come on your dick." She turns to wink at Jacob, who whines and turns his head into the back of the couch.


End file.
